For Your Entertaiment
by raniza
Summary: Aku punya kehidupan ganda.Bukan seperti agen atau hal bodoh lainnya. Tapi hidup ganda lain. Siang Aku adalah Roxas Ride, mahasiswa biasa. Malam, Aku adalah Key, seorang Host.
1. Chapter 1 : For Your Introduction

**Disclaimer : Nuh-Oh Not Mine**

**For Your Entertaiment**

Aku punya kehidupan ganda.

Bukan seperti agen atau hal bodoh lainnya. Tapi hidup ganda lain. Lebih sederhana dan demi uang.

Siang Aku adalah **Roxas Ride**. Sembilan belas tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis manajemen. Impian masa depan belum ada. Pemuda paling tidak populer di Kampus, berkacamata, tidak punya teman, pendiam, siswa teladan dan hal-hal lain yang membuatmu tidak akan pernah melirikku dua kali.

Oh, Aku yatim piatu. Hidup sendirian di Apartemen dekat Station Height, bukan tipe jelek juga, tapi Apartemen betulan. Yang disertai Gym dan Kolam renang di lantai tiga. Aku bukan dari keluarga kaya, faktanya Aku tidak mengenal siapapun selain Ibu dan Ayahku yang meninggal saat Aku masih SMA di kecelakaan. Aku membayar sekolahku dari beasiswa.

Bagaimana Aku bisa hidup mewah?

Mudah.

Aku tidak punya teman, tidak punya pacar, dan tersembunyi di balik kacamata lensa tebal dan baju jelek yang rombeng.

Tapi tidak pernah kukatakan bahwa diriku jelek.

Kalau ada satu yang kumiliki adalah wajahku.

Sebelum orangtuaku meninggal Aku adalah remaja biasa. Populer di sekolah, pandai, pemain bola sekolah, punya barisan cewek yang menanti untuk di pacari. Terima kasih pada rambut pirang keemasan dan mata biru tua yang kumiliki.

Aku harus menyembunyikan wajahku pada siang hari.

Karena Aku adalah **Key** di malam hari.

Nickname Key of Destiny, nama yang kupakai di tempat kerjaku pada malam hari.

Pekerjaanku? Mudah saja

**_. H O S T._**

Ya, kau tahu tipe pekerjaan seperti apa itu. Bukan pekerjaan yang membanggakan tentu saja. Aku bisa dikeluarkan dari kampus kalau ada yang mengetahui pekerjaanku. Tapi Aku butuh uang. Dan jujur saja, asal kau tidak mengambil resiko dengan _tamu_ mu kau tidak akan kena _sifilis_. Karena Aku Cuma Host. Aku menemanimu di klub. Tidak di luar.

Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko seperti itu. Dan Aku tidak mau ada yang mengenaliku. Semua berjalan sempurna sejauh ini. Sampai wanita itu tiba.

Mahasiswa baru bernama Namine.

Orang pertama yang mengungkap kedokku. Dan Aku harus menyingkirkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Insipirasi = For Your Entertaiment By Adam Lambert<strong>

**Rate T, Maybe M for later . I dunno.  
><strong>

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : For Your Information

**kh BElong to their resprcted owner.**

**_AU MEANS OOC_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For Your Entertaiment<strong>

Bunyi musik mendengung keras di telingaku ketika Aku memasuki ruang ganti Organization, nama Host Club tempatku bekerja, yang saat itu tengah kosong. Ruang ganti itu gelap dan berantakan dengan rak-rak penuh jas hitam yang bergaya. Sedikit mirip dengan ruang belakang panggung sebenarnya. Dengan meja rias berlampu di sekeliling cermin dan sebagainya.

Aku berhenti di meja rias din tengah ruangan yang berbola lampu mulai soak dengan stiker bertuliskan **KEY **berwarna merah di ujung cermin. Sebenarnya para Host tidak pernah ber make up atau bagaimana. Kami memang harus punya paras rupawan untuk bekerja di Club terkenal macam ini. Tapi tampang memang nomor satu kalau kau mau di pesan.

Mengambil sisir dari atas meja riasku yang luarbiasa berantakan dengan sampah-sampah berupa aksesoris yang kutelentarkan begitu saja tanpa mau repot-repot mengaturnya, Aku mulai menyisiri rambutku yang berantakan dan tidak punya harapan untuk rebah dengan rapi di atas kepalaku sebelum akhirnya Aku melemparkan kembali sisir bergigi rapat itu ke atas meja.

Aku memeriksa tampangku di depan cermin. Hari ini Aku mengenakan jas warna hitam mengkilap dan kemeja biru tua yang tidak kubuka kancingnya hingga memperlihatkan tulang selangkaku yang tampak menonjol. Kedua telingaku ku tindik dengan dua pierching perak di telinga kiri dan anting tunggal di telinga kanan. Aku punya dua buah tato. Dua-duanya hanya seperti lelucon bagiku.

Satu tato berbentuk barcode ada di belakang leherku sementara tato berbentuk lubang kunci tepat di bawah tulang selangka kiriku dan tepat di atas jantung dengan tulisan **heartless** dibawah lubang kunci itu. Ukurannya tidak besar sampai orang bisa melihatnya dengan sekali lirik, tempatnya pun tersembunyi.

Tato berbentuk lubang kunci dan kata **heartless** kubuat saat kedua orangtuaku meninggal. Sementara tato barcode kubuat sesaat setelah Aku menjadi Host. Karena Aku adalah pria bayaran sejak saat itu.

Aku tersenyum ketika memeriksa tato di dadaku itu. Lucu juga melihat sebagian besar pelangganku menyukai tato konyol ini. Wanita memang makhuk yang sulit pikirku.

Terakhir Aku mengambil sebuah cincin besar besar berebentuk sayap elang yang memeluk sebuah batu safir biru dan memakainya di jari tengahku dan mengambil satu cincin silinder berbentuk sederhana untuk kupakai di jempolku.

Aku mengambil secarik kertas yang baru di print yang ditempel di atas fotoku yang ada bersama foto-foto host lain di semacam ruang resepsionis untuk membooking para host. Yang tengah menjaga meja resepsionis adalah Saix. Pemuda dingin berambut di cat bitu tua panjang hingga pinggangnya, pemuda sialan itu adalah Host juga, tapi dia biasanya lebih sering menjadi penjaga meja. Bukan karena dia tidak punya pelanggan. Tapi karena dia cenderung pilih-pilih mangsa.

Aku memilih untuk mengacuhkan Saix dan membaca kertas ditanganku. Satu wanita mem_booking_ku untuk semalam penuh. Bagus.

Waktunya bekerja.

* * *

><p>"Waktumu sudah habis Nonaku"<p>

Satu kalimat itu adalah favoritku selama Aku menjadi Key. Aku melepaskan diriku dari pelangganku untuk hari ini. Wanita cantik berkulit cokelat dengan rambut hitam tebal mengkilap yang bergelombang hingga pinggulnya. Wanita bernama Jasmine itu tampak tidak puas, dia merapikan gaun berwarna biru mudanya (Luarbiasa halus, sutra kupikir) dan meneguk sisa sampanye berwarna emas cair yang tergeletak terabaikan sepanjang malam.

"Kau mau melanjutkannya di luar, Key?" tanya Jasmine dengan penuh harap.

Aku tersenyum ramah pada Jasmine meskipun jelas Aku akan menolak. Bukan karena Jasmine jelek atau semacamnya, Jasmine mudah dan cantik. Tapi dia hanya sedang stres karena akan dijodohkan. Bukan benar-benar masalahku sebenarnya, Aku tidak akan berhubungan terlalu intim dengan pelanggan di luar Club.

Aku hanya ada untuk mereka di dalam Club. Dengan bayaran tinggi tentu saja, tapi tetap tidak begitu jauh, Karena tidak banyak dari pada gadis-gadis dengan banyak uang ini mau melakukan sesuatu di atas sofa dengan musik keras yang menggema di seluruh ruangan dan para Host lain yang keluar masuk membawan minuman untuk klien mereka.

"Maaf, Jasmine. Aku harus menolak. Bagaimana kalau Kau datang lagi besok?" ujarku dengan kedipan kecil pada Jasmine.

Jasmine tertawa kecil dan mengambil mantel hitamnya dari sofa merah yang tadi kami duduki.

"Aku mau saja Key, tapi jujur bayaranmu mahal sekali" bisik Jasmine di telingaku.

Aku tertawa kecil pada Jasmine. "Kuharap itu sebanding?" godaku.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini Key"

Kami berpelukan singkat dan Aku meraih tangan Jasmine dalam renguhan untuk mengatar Jasmine keluar dari Host Club.

* * *

><p>Tebakanku waktu pasti sudah amat larut saat Aku mengantar Jasmine yang berbau alkohol dan parfum melati yang sesuai dengan namanya meskipun berbau menyengat keluar dari Club. Jasmine tampak luarbiasa nyaman menggaet tanganku. Wanita itu melepaskanku hanya saat dia melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.<p>

Senyum setengah muncul di ujung bibirku. Waktunya untuk Tips tambahan.

Benar saja, Jasmine memasukkan sejumlah uang di saku jasku sebelum menutup jarak dianatara bibir kami. Aku tidak akan bilang Aku tidak suka. Hei, Aku ini laki-laki. Siapa yang _tidak suka_ di cium cewek cantik?

"Bye, Key" desah Jasmine sebelum akhirnya menghilang di dalam porsche peraknya yang di parkir di depan trotoar Club bersama mobil-mobil mahal lainnya. Aku mengedip kecil ketika mata kami bertemu diantara jendela mobilnya.

"Menjijikkan"

Aku berbalik dengan kaget, mataku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tampak sebaya denganku.

Gadis itu berkulit sangat pucat dengan mata biru besar yang tampak teduh di bayangi oleh bulumata hitam lebat yang amat kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning pucat. Gadis itu dibungkus oleh mantel tebal berwarna ivory dan jeans pudar yang dipadu dengan boots coklat. Nafas gadis itu dapat terlihat jelas mengingat suhu membekukan malam ini. Dia cantik harus kuakui.

"Maaf?" tanyaku. Aku tidak begitu yakin mendengar apa yang gadis itu katakan. Sejauh ini setiap wanita yang bertemu Key biasanya memanggilku tampan dan mempesona. Bukan menjijikkan.

"Oh,Kau mendengarku. ." ulang gadis itu kasar, sayang sekali sebenarnya. Dia cantik tapi wanita barbar_ bukan_ tipeku.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dengan senyum nakal kembali tersungging di bibir.

"Jelaskan" perintahku pada sang Gadis. Gadis itu menghela nafas dengan dramatis dan mengoyangkan tangannya yang tengah memegang plastik dari minimart dengan tidak sabar.

"Kau menjijikkan. Menjual ciuman seperti itu. Apa Kau tidak punya harga diri sama sekali?"

Aku tertawa hambar. Tidak punya harga diri? Yang benar saja...

"Tentu saja punya sayangku. Harganya sangat tinggi tentu saja, Aku yakin Kau tidak bisa membayarnya bahkan hanya untuk menyewaku semenit saja" Ujarku sambil mengedip padanya.

Wajah gadis itu menjadi sangat merah, entah karena marah atau apa.

"Dan jangan sok polos. Mana ada wanita baik-baik berkeliaran selarut ini" timpalku.

Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya dengan jengkel dan menamparku dengan keras.

Ouch, untuk ukuran tubuh kecil, gadis ini punya tenaga Godzilla.

"Jangan samakan Aku denganmu. Aku Cuma pergi ke minimarket. Bukan menjual diri" desisnya sembari menusuk dadaku dengan jemari kecilnya yang ramping.

"Nah, Sayangku. Tidak perlu malu-malu. Kalau Kau mau masuk, Aku akan memberimu diskon setengah harga"

Mata gadis itu melebar tidak percaya. Astaga, gadis ini lucu sekali pikirku.

"Siapa yang mau masuk ke sarang sifilis macam itu" hina gadis itu dengan kejijikan yang sunggung-sungguh.

"Kau menuduhku punya _sifilis_?" tanyaku setengah geli. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan jengkel dan mengerutkan hidungnya dengan jijik, seakan bernafas dengan udara yang sama denganku bisa membuatnya tertular** HIV** atau semacamnya.

"Aku bukan _gigolo_, sayangku" ujarku dengan setengah jengkel. Well, Aku memang bukan. Aku tidak pernah melakukan lebih dari ciuman seingatku.

Gadi itu menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi skeptis. Nah, gadis ini siapapun dia mulai menjengkelkan. _Aku benci sekali_ orang macam gadis ini. Menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja.

Aku minta maaf kalau tidak semua orang tidak punya keluarga sempurna macam kalian.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Aku menarik dagunya dan mempertemukan bibir kami dalam ciuman singkat yang dalam.

Saat Aku merasakan pipiku terasa sakit dan panas, Aku yakin gadis itu telah menamparku lagi.

Aku menarik gadis itu di dagunya lagi, Aku tidak peduli wajah gadis itu memucat karena shock.

"Kalau Aku memang punya penyakit seperti itu. Aku sangat berharap kau tertular juga sekarang. Kalau ada orang yang paling kubenci, adalah orang yang menilai orang lain seenaknya padahal mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orang itu"

Gadis itu mendorongku dengan kasar untuk menjauh darinya dan memutar tubuh dengan cepat hingga kepang rambut kuningnya tampak menari di belakang tubuhnya. Mataku mengawasi punggung gadis itu hingga dia menghilang diantara gang.

Wanita yang menjengkelkan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thank buat semua yang mau me review, sori karna chapternya pendek. Tapi karna masih intro dan real chapternya baru di chapter berikutnya. Jadi yahh...

**Er... Buat yang gak ngudeng Host itu Apa. Boleh di google, singkatnya sih Host male counterpart nya Hostess**

**FANFICTION IS A B*TCH. ehm-ehm. potong-potong paragraf senaknya.  
><strong>

peace out.

**REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATE**!


	3. Chapter 3 : For My Luck

**Disclaimer? it's a fanfiction. Kalo Kingdom Hearts punya saya ratingnya bakalan 16 plus.  
><strong>

**A/N : Saya udah lamaaaaaa gak belajar ekonomi, sue me kalo istilahku ngaco. Dan saya nggak tahu mahasiswa jurusan bisnis manajemen yang asli itu ngapain. Jadi...**

**Mana saya tahu pelajarannya apa. Hohohohohohohohohohoho.**

* * *

><p><strong>For Your Entertaiment<strong>

**For My Luck**

"**R**oxas, Laporan yang kau kumpulkan kemarin benar-benar sempurna! Aku ingin sekali memberimu nilai lebih dari A kalau memang bisa. Pendapatmu mengenai biaya Isocost yang bersinambungan budget line benar-benar luar biasa."

Aku tersenyum datar mendengar kata-kata Profesor Laguna. Profesor muda berambut cokelat panjang itu menyerahkanku laporan Bisnis Ekonomi yang menjadi tugas kami bulan lalu. Huruf A besar melingkari atas kertas laporanku, sempurna lagi.

Mahasiswa lain memandangku dengan muak saat Aku kembali duduk di tempatku di barisan tengah kelas yang menyerupai ruang bioskop ini. Aku tahu mereka benci padaku. Karena mereka iri padaku, pintar dan kesayangan dosen bukan kombinasi baik bila kau mau populer. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku memang tidak punya kehidupan sosial di kampus.

Aku selalu sendirian. Tidak ada yang sudi berteman denganku. Mahasiswa kesayangan dosen dengan gaya jelek, rambut acak-acakan dan kacamata kelewat besar yang menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyukai **Roxas Ride.**

Kuliah siang itu merupakan kelas terakhirku, jadi kelas terasa lebih menjemukan dari biasanya. Profesor Laguna menjelaskan sesuatu di yang di tampilkan layar LCD nya sementara para siswa mencatat. Sebagian besar siswa perempuan memandangi Profesor Laguna dengan kagum. Profesor Laguna adalah jenis dosen yang terlalu tampan untuk di masukkan ke dalam kelas penuh gadis berhormon tinggi.

Well, sebagian siswa mencatat. Sebagian lain melempariku dengan kertas. Aku mengabaikan lemparan kertas yang ditujukan padaku, Aku sudah tahu kira-kira isinya apa. Hinaan dari orang-orang bebal yang cemburu padaku karena Aku memilih untuk menggunakan otakku daripada hanya menjadikannya pajangan di dalam tempurung kepala. Memangnya salah jadi orang pintar?

Kelas berakhir lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Sebagian siswa sudah keluar kelas saat Aku terbangun dari lamunanku. Mendesah nafas lelah, Aku mulai memasukkan binder dan diktatku ke dalam ransel hitam butut yang kubeli saat kelas duabelas.

Sisa pakaian yang kukenakan juga tidak lebih baik. Kemeja kotak-kotak hijau biru gelap yang kancing paling atasnya sudah hilang karena keseringan dicuci dan Hoodie warna hitam yang di obral musim lalu serta jeans biru pudar dan sepatu kets putih yang bernoda lumpur di ujungnya.

Seorang anak dari kelasku yang sebelumnya berbaik hati menyarankanku untuk menjadikan baju ini sebagai lap. Yang lain menyarankanku untuk meminta tips fashion pada Profesor Yen Sid karena selera baju kami sama. Baik sekali, mengingat Yen Sid setidaknya setengah abad lebih tua daripada Aku.

Sepanjang jalan keluar fakultas menuju lapangan parkir di dekat kantor dekan, setengah penghuni kampus berusaha mendorongku ke kubangan es di danau dekat fakultas Ekonomi, atau sekadar dengan sengaja menginjak kakiku atau mencuri kacamata berframe tebal yang menggantung di batang hidungku.

Tidak begitu parah, setelah lewat lapangan parkir Aku bisa pulang naik bus dengan tenang.

* * *

><p>"OI ROCK-ASS"<p>

_Oh Yeah_. Tidak pernah ada hari tenang untukku. Masalah tidak pernah mau berhenti mengangguku. _Brengsek._

Dari semua hal yang kubenci dari penindasanku di kampus adalah perwujudan dari semua kejelekan itu sendiri ; _Seifer Almasy_.

Rambut pirang, luka di wajah yang menurutnya keren dan _badass_, badan kelewat kekar, tidak punya otak, sok hebat dan punya dua pengikut kurang kerjaan. Fuujin dan Raijin.

Seifer tengah berdiridi tengah lapangan parkir yang penuh sesak dengan segala jenis mobil , dan tepat di depan mustang gt500 hitamnya yang berkilau dan sangat menonjol diantara mobil honda di sekelilingnya. Mobil bagus menurutku, sayang sekali Seifer yang memilikinya, segala kebaikan dalam mobil itu jadi rusak. Meski tidak heran dia mampu membelinya, sebab satu-satunya yang membuatnya bisa kuliah adalah harta keluarga Almasy, yang sayangnya berjumlah sangat besar.

Yang lebih disayangkannya lagi trio ini sefakultas denganku, seangkatan bahkan padahal Seifer dan Rai lebih tua setahun daripada diriku. Fuu yang merupakan satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok itu, harus kuakui adalah salah satu murid pintar.

"Apa?" gertakku. Seifer mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam mustangnya dan menamparkannya ke dadaku.

"Tugas Profesor Laguna. Aku harus mengumpulkannya besok", Seifer menodong jari telunjukknya ke dahiku "Jadi sebaiknya Aku dapat A , mata empat! Kalau tidak" Seifer mengepalkan tangannya tepan di depan hidungku seakan ingin meninjunya.

Aku tidak memperdulikan ancaman Seifer dan menarik kertas Seifer ke depan mataku, ini tugas dua bulan lalu Apa dia memang semalas itu? Untung saja Profesor Laguna orang yang bertoleransi. Kalau dia dapat Profesor Quistis dia sudah mati.

"Ini tugas dua bulan lalu. Memangnya kau sebegitu bodohnya sampai tidak tahu baca tanggal pengumpulan tugas?" hinaku sinis, dengan gaya tenang Aku mengembalikan kertas laporan itu pada Seifer.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Seifer memukulku.

Tepat di hidung.

Aku terhuyung jatuh kebelakang sementara tanganku melayang ke hidungku yang berlumuran darah, kacamataku bengkok, sepertinya hidungku juga bengkok.

Aku tidak akan bohong, rasanya sakit sekali. Sewaktu SMA Aku pernah belajar berbagai macam bela diri, tapi tetap saja tinju di hidung rasanya luar biasa sakit. Terlebih lagi kalau kau harus menahan diri untuk tidak membalas pukulan musuhmu. Roxas Ride adalah pecundang ingatku pada diri sendiri, dia lemah dan tidak bisa membalas tinju siapapun.

Aku hanya bisa melihat samar-samar bayang pirang hitam dan abu-abu saat Seifer, Rai dan Fuu mendekatiku. Satu tonjokan dihantamkan ke pipiku dengan sama berangnya. Aku mendengar bisik-bisik di kejauhan, pasti kami sudah punya penonton sekarang. Tapi jelas tidak ada yang akan menolongku. Kurasa Aku akan pulang dengan memar di sana-sini hari ini. Mungkin Aku harus cuti hari ini. Tidak ada yang suka dengan Host babak belur.

Seifer menarik kerah kemejaku, sudah siap-siap melayangkan tinjunya entah kemana lagi saat terdengar teriakan dibelakangku. Seifer menolehkan kepalanya dengan bingung sementara Aku melirik pandang dari sudut mataku.

_Oh. Shit._

Seorang gadis. Berkulit pucat dengan rambut warna kuning yang dikepang di belakang kepalanya, terbungkus mantel pea coat putih dan tengah memeluk buku tebal di dadanya berlari menujunya dari kerumunan mahasiswa yang tengah menonton dengan riuh.

_Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Menjauh darinya atau akan kupangil Profesor!" ancam gadis itu pada Seifer.

Seifer menggeram dan mendorongku hingga jatuh ke atas aspal dingin, Seifer naik ke atas mustangnya dengan geram sementara Fuu dan Rai menyusul dengan menaiki volvo merah yang di parkir di sebelah mustang Seifer. Dua mobil itu melaju kencang keluar lapangan parkir membubarkan kerumunan mahasiswa yang tadi bergerombol.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu dengan cemas, tangannya sangat dingin saat menyentuh ujung hidungku yang berdarah.

Jelas Aku tidak baik-baik saja, geramku dalam hati. Demi Tuhan, segalanya bisa kacau kalau dia mengenaliku sebagai Host tadi malam. Aku memindahkan tangannya dari wajahku dengan hati-hati dan mengambil ranselku yang ternyata tadi terjatuh.

"Terima Kasih. Aku harus pulang sekarang" Ujarku pelan, Aku tidak mau lama-lama di sini hidungku semakin perih dan gadis ini hanya menambah masalah saja.

"Tunggu" gadis itu menarik pergelangan tanganku "Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, Kau mungkin harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku bawa mobil" ujar gadis itu sambil menunjuk Audi a4 putih yang diparkir tak jauh dari sini.

"Tidak perlu. Tapi terima kasih, eh..."

"Namine. Namine Walker. Bisnis manajemen semester dua. Aku baru pindah kemari" ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang. Namine menyodorkan tangannya padaku.

"Er, Roxas Ride. Bisnis manajemen semester empat" jawabku sambil menjawab uluran tangannya. Tangan Namine ternyata sangat kecil dan terbungkus dengan sempurna di dalam tanganku yang jauh lebih jenjang.

"Well. Kurasa Aku lebih baik pulang sekarang." Ujarku canggung sambil mengangguk ke arah Namine. Namine hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Setidaknya dia junior, kami tidak akan sering bertemu.

* * *

><p>Aku mencintai Apartemenku. Dua kamar dengan ukuran lumayan untuk di tinggal sendiri. Bergaya minimalis modern yang sangat bersih dan penuh warna-warna sederhana yang maskulin. Berada di lantai dua belas dengan dinding ruang makan yang merupakan jendela sepenuhnya hingga memungkinkanku melihat keadaan kota di bawah. Ruang tamu dan ruang makan adalah satu ruang besar tanpa dinding penyekat dan berlantai kayu mulus berpoles. Sementara dapur tersembunyi dengan artistik di dekat ruang makan. Pencahayaan yang sangat sempurna pada siang hari.<p>

Dua kamar lainnya masing-masing memiliki kamar mandi sendiri berada di sebuah lorong pendek di sebelah ruang tamu yang sekaligus menjadi ruang duduk yang di penuhi dengan konsol game dan kaset-kaset yang diletakkan dengan sesak di bufet di bawah TV berukuran besar. Di ujung lorong adalah balkon kecil yang ddipenuhi dengan tanaman hias yang kutanam sendiri. Yeah, Aku cinta rumahku.

Jam digital berbunyi pendek sekali dari dalam kamarku menandakan sekarang adalah pukul empat sore. Aku mematikan keran wastafel di depanku dan terus memandangi cermin besar yang menampilkan wajahku yang babak belur. Terima kasih banyak, Seifer. Aku menghela nafas pendek dan membuang gumpalan tisu yang kupakai untuk menyeka hidungku ke tempat sampah di bawah wastafel dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kamarku benar-benar biasa. Tidak ada poster atau foto-foto sama sekali. Rapi dan bersih adalah dua hal kesukaanku. Meski hal itu bertentangan dengan lemari buku kayu bercat hitam yang ditanam ke dalam dinding kamarku yang menutupi setengah kamar dengan buku-buku berwarna-warni yang bisa merusak mata. Ditengah kamar adalah ranjang putih kecil dengan seprai putih tak bernoda. Yap, tempat tidurku berada tepat di tengah kamar. Sebab di pojok lain yang tidak di tempati buku-buku ada meja berisi PC tua dan laptop merah mencolok beserta beberapa diktat kuliah yang berserakan diatas meja. Dan di sisi lain ada lemari pakaian tiga pintu milikku.

Yeah, Aku adalah Host. Baju kami harus banyak dan bagus. Sementara baju untuk kuliahku berada dengan menyedihkan di laci lemari. Kamar ku yang satunya lagi kubiarkan kosong dengan hanya berisi ranjang kecil dan lemari kayu berukuran sedang. Apartemen ini kubeli setelah menjual rumah masa kecilku di luar kota. Sementara propertinya berasal dari gajiku sebagai Host.

Aku mengambil ponselku di atas ranjang dan meng-sms Xemnas, bosku di Host Club bahwa Aku tidak akan masuk hari ini. Setelah sms itu terkirim kumatikan ponselku. Memastikan Xemnas tidak mencoba menelponku dan memaksaku masuk. Pria itu terlalu mengeksploitasi karyawannya.

Perutku mengeluh dengan rewel ketika Aku menyadari bahwa seharian ini Aku belum makan apa-apa. Dengan langkah gontai Aku menyeret kakiku menuju dapur kecil rumahku. Berpikir entah ada makanan apa di dalam kulkas.

Ternyata Aku tidak punya apa-apa selain Oreo yang tinggal setengah bungkus, adonan pancake dan sisa macaroni saus tomat yang kubuat kemarin. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak mood makan oreo goreng. Rasanya menjijikkan. Aku mengambil hoodie yang tergeletak di ruang tamu dan memutuskan untuk keluar.

* * *

><p>Apartemen nomer 407 yang bersebrangan lorong denganku sudah cukup lama kosong, Aku ingat pemilik sebelumnya adalah seorang pebisnis muda yang akhirnya keluar Apartemen karena dia menikah. Kami hanya pernah sekali berpapasan karena dia pindah hanya sebulan setelah Aku pindah kemari. Seminggu ini Aku melihat banyak tumpukan barang yang di masukkan ke dalam Apartemen 407, Aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk melihat penghuni barunya karena Aku pulang cenderung sangat larut.<p>

Aku akan mengatakan kuota favoritku sekarang.

"_Luck being a bitch and ditched me"._ Yep, Keberuntungan benar-benar membenciku.

Yang berpapasan denganku adalah Namine Walker dengan banyak kantong plastik minimart di tangannya dan tengah berusaha mencari kunci apartemennya. Oh, Tidak bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana Aku mau menyelinap masuk kembali ke dalam apartemenku saat ini. Sayangnya gadis itu justru menyadari keberadaanku. Untuk saja kacamata di hidungku mengingatkanku bahwa saat ini Aku adalah Roxas Ride.

"Senior Ride! Aku tidak tahu kau tinggal di sini" sapa Namine dengan senyum kecil, Aku mengangguk. Well Halo Namine Walker, Aku juga tidak tahu kau tinggal di sini, ujarku dalam hati.

"Hei Walker" gumamku sambil membantunya membawa masuk belanjaannya yang sangat banyak ke dalam Apartemennya. Roxas Ride bukan orang jahat asal kau tahu saja. Meskipun Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Namine terus menerus ke mini market.

"Terima kasih Senior Ride, Kurasa belanjaanku sedikit terlalu banyak tapi Aku benar-benar tidak mau keluar malam-malam untuk pergi beli sesuatu di mini market" gerutu Namine sambil mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya ke dapur. Apartemennya tidak beda denganku, hanya sedikit feminim.

Aku ingin sekali tertawa ketika Namine menyebutkan masalah tadi. Tapi Aku tahu lebih baik kutahan. Aku benar-benar tidak perlu ada orang yang tahu bahwa Aku adalah seorang Host. Bukankah itu inti dari perbuatanku yang selalu menjauhi kehidupan sosial?

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, er Aku harus beli makanan untuk makan malam" jelasku.

Sayang sekali alasanku itu tidak tepat. Karena Namine langsung meletakkan kembali sekotak telur yang akan ia taruh di kulkas dan menahanku keluar.

"Tunggu sebentar senior Ride. Aku sudah setengah jalan memasak, Cuma perlu kuhangatkan. Makan saja di sini"

* * *

><p>Jadi, Aku tidak keluar dari Apartemen Namine secepat yang Aku bisa. Tapi akhirnya Aku malah tinggal lebih lama untuk makan dan membantunya menyelesaikan laporan untuk Profesor Quistis di ruang tamunya. Yah, Aku Cuma kasian. Profesor Quistis itu mengerikan, dan Kau tidak akan mau gagal di kelasnya.<p>

Namine menggigit bibir bawahnya, kelihatan sangat serius membaca laporan yang baru saja kukoreksi untukknya. Beberapa kali dia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri hingga akhirnya dia menaruh laporannya di dalam file holder dengan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih banyak Senior Ride. Aku benar-benar hilang akal mengenai masalah Marginal rate dalam bisnis. Aku tidak pernah suka bisnis, orang tuaku memaksa dan masuk fakultas ini satu-satunya jalan untuk diperbolehkan tinggal sendiri" jelas Namine sambil menyandarkan diri di kaki sofa. Kami berdua duduk di lantai sementara berapa buku tersebar di kakiku.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Roxas sebenarnya" gumamku "Dan tidak masalah. Aku sudah toh sudah mempelajari pelajaranmu tahun lalu"

"Tapi Aku sungguh-sungguh. Kau benar-benar pandai, Aku tidak mengerti kenapa yang lain memperlakukanmu sangat buruk. Seluruh beasiswa yang kau dapatkan bukan masalah mudah."

Aku menganggkat alisku karena sedikit terkejut. Pandangannya padaku beda sekali dengan yang kemarin. Apa Aku sebenarnya punya kepribadian ganda selama menjadi Key?

"Ngomong-ngomong senior-Er, Roxas" wajah Namine memerah sedikit ketika mengatakan ini.

Bagaimana bisa wajahnya memerah? Ini hari yang luar biasa dingin. Kecuali...

Nah, itu tidak mungkin. Dia dan _Roxas Ride_ baru bertemu hari ini

" Aku diajak ke tempat ini besok oleh temanku, tapi Aku belum hafal nama jalan di daerah sekitar sini. Kau tahu jalan ini ada di dekat mana?" tanya Namine sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jeansnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari ekspresi bingungku sedetik yang lalu,Dan menunjukkan pesan dari temannya yang bernama Olette.

_Third and Seven Avenue Street, 1037th_

_Organization Club_

Atau dengan kata lain Host club tempatku bekerja...

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

**Highlight chapter ini umumnya menggambarkan beda dari Roxas/Key dan bagaimana Namine sangat berbeda pada keduanya.**

**Yang perlu digaris bawahi adalah Roxas belum suka pada Namine. And Vice Versa,**

**BTW, makanan yang ada di kulkas Roxas sebenarnya makanan yg saya buat hari ini. Dan yep oreo goreng rasanya agak aneh...**

**Chapter kali ini agak telat soalnya kelinciku yang selama ini kukira betina ternyata jantan!Naaah, Akhirnya saya malah main sama kelinci belakangan ini, soalnya mereka kayak kurang perhatian gendernya aja **

**And... Ah, sekali lagi saya ketahuan kalo saya seorang car freak...silakan google jenis mobilnya kalo mau, dan hell saya pengen mustangnya Seifer.**

**Oh eniwei, Review, ask me any questions or whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n**

**Hay semua, maaf kali ini bukan update. (menghindari amuk massa)**

**Tapi saya lagi sibuk banget. Saya baru jadi pelajar lagi setelah abstain tiga bulan dan Hell, sibuknya naujubileh.**

**Mudah-mudahan saya akhirnya bisa punya waktu buat nulis. Sekali lagi mohon maaf!**


End file.
